


Fishbone Kidlets

by C Square (Emiko842)



Series: Gift fics for Zee [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Feeling Bonely AU where Undyne's added to the sibling mix, Gen, Kids, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiko842/pseuds/C%20Square
Summary: The mornings normally have a pretty predictable routine.





	Fishbone Kidlets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hTeDruknenPotaT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hTeDruknenPotaT/gifts).



> [zeezeepearl](http://zeezeepearl.tumblr.com/) told me to write 'a normal morning for the fishbones kids', so I did my best.  
> 
> 
> May not make sense without reading [Feeling Bonely](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5246033/chapters/12103289)

The mornings normally have a pretty predictable routine. You wake up first, and then try to get your two siblings up for breakfast. 

Undyne and Sans are both challenges to wake up, in their own unique ways! Undyne is more dangerous, which she demonstrates when you pull her blanket away with a deliberately loud “NEH HEH HEH!” and get clipped by a flailing fist. You are quite lucky she is so much smaller than you! She’s already the strongest person in her class, you are sure that when she grows up she’ll be tied with you for strongest person in the world. 

Once she’s standing and grumbling an apology for the punch you both turn your attention to the one who always presents the greatest challenge in the morning. To be completely honest you only wake Undyne up first because you can’t wake him up on your own! His laziness is truly powerful. 

Undyne’s eye narrows and her face loses it’s sleepiness as she grins and rushes to jump on him. “SANS GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OUT OF BED! IF I HAVE TO WAKE UP HOURS BEFORE WE ACTUALLY NEED TO GET UP, SO DO YOU!” It doesn't look like it’s working, even as Undyne determinedly digs her elbows into his back (You’re pretty sure she would get in a lot of trouble if dad saw that.)

“hhhhhhhh” A noise! Progress is being made, it’s is now the great Papyrus’ turn.

“SANS! I BELIEVE IN YOUR ABILITY TO GET UP, YOU CAN DO WHATEVER YOU SET YOUR MIND TO! I WILL BE THERE TO SUPPORT YOU ALL THE WAY!!!”

Undyne nods enthusiastically “YEAH!!! JUST LOOK AT THAT BEAUTIFUL SUNRISE! THAT WE GET TO SEE EVERYDAY! BECAUSE PAPYRUS, WAKES US UP, FOR NO REASON!” she starts noggieing him as he tries to roll away.

“z. z. z. z.” 

You and Undyne shriek in unison. 

“SAYING THE WORD ‘Z’ OUT LOUD REPEATEDLY IS NOT A CONVINCING ARGUMENT FOR STAYING IN BED!” You scold.

Eventually you both drag Sans out to the living room, each taking an arm. You have to stoop down to do it, Sans and Undyne are both very small compared to your impressive height! Undyne has told you it’s just because she’s younger but you are sure you will always be the tallest. You are just that great. 

You set Sans on the couch and hold Undyne’s hand as you head into the kitchen to make a wonderful sibling breakfast together. Dad gets mad if you make anything messy but you and Undyne can make anything a culinary masterpiece! Even boring cereal!

When your done with your masterpiece (every kind of cereal you have mixed together with salt, pepper, and strawberry yogurt). You present Sans with a bowl proudly. You’ll even let him try it first! He’s too lazy to help so official taste tester is about the only title you can give him. 

He opens one eye lazily and groans. “sorry guys, i’m too tired to eat, you gotta go on without me enjoy your hard work yourselves, i just don’t deserve it.” 

You frown, this is what he says every morning. “SANS! WE PUT A LOT OF EFFORT INTO THIS, THE LEAST YOU CAN DO IS HAVE ONE BOWL!” 

He opens the other eye and stares at you, he looks almost petrified by your greatness! Scrunching his eyes closed he dips the spoon in and takes a bite. He loves it so much that he eats it faster than is probably good for his stomach as Undyne shouts things like “YEAH!!!” and “CHUG, CHUG, CHUG!”

He’s green with happiness by the time he’s finished, and Undyne grabs him some juice to wash down the meal before you both sit on either side of him and start on your own bowls. Combined you really are master chefs! 

When you’re all done you sit for a little, comfortably leaning against Sans and stealing some of the blanket he brought from his bed. You only rest for a few minutes though, before poking Sans’ cheek to wake him up again. “HELP US WITH THE DISHES LAZYBONES.” 

He grumbles. “is dish a bad joke? i’ll fall asleep at the sink.” You and Undyne groan and pull him up, she slaps him on the back to get him moving towards the sink and you all take turns rinsing your dishes and putting them in the dishwasher. Sans pats the dishwasher and thanks it for enabling laziness, you pat it and tell it that it is working very hard, Undyne tells you both to keep cherishing it. 

You form a hand holding chain, Sans in the middle so he won’t try to make a break for it and get back to bed - the bathroom is next! Tooth health is very important and, to tell the ‘tooth’, if you were not around you’re pretty sure both of your siblings would forget that! They are lucky you are here to pull them to the bathroom and hand them each their assigned toothbrushes. It saddens you that you have to do something this simple for them but they will not care which one they grab if you let them fend for themselves. 

Sans and Undyne end up having a spitting contest as you yell in horror then refuse to talk to either of them until they clean up. When you return to the living room it’s them pulling you to play. 

Sans is tenderly wrapped in a blanket and made into your captive sleeping princess as Undyne fights you valiantly for his freedom. She saves him just in time to try and bridal carry him outside so you can all look at the sunrise. Even with your help it carrying him is just not feasible, so you wake him up instead and poke him into shuffling outside. 

Once you’ve settled on the steps in front of the house Undyne leans against you and sleepy informs you “I’m going to fight the sun.”


End file.
